What's This About, Mustang?
by Kamizuki Mari
Summary: First Fanfic, so please excuse the poor summary; "A few years after Ed and Al get thier bodies back, Ed gets summoned back to Central unexpectedly by Mustang... The only question is.. Why?"
1. What's This About, Mustang?

_So, this is my first fic, so please feel free to review ;D_  
><em>But please don't be too harsh, I know it's not the best and that it needs alot of work.. The storyline isn't very good either in my opinion, but it just sort of happened, so, sorry ^^"<em>  
><em>I'll try to do better next time :]<em>

_**-Mari**_

_[Start Chapter 1]_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're leaving?" Winry asked as she turned from the table of automail parts to look at Edward, her eyes confused.<p>

"Mustang summoned me to Central," Ed scowled. "I'm supposed to go immediately."

"Then I'll come with you," Winry said, pulling off the bandana on her head and fluffed out her bangs.

"You can't," Ed said softly. "You have the kids and Granny to think about. I won't be gone for more that a few days, okay?" He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder with a sincere smile. "I promise."

"Okay... But-" Winry was cut off when Granny called from the front room.

"Edward, Winry; You two have a guest."

"Okay, Granny!" Ed called back before pulling Winry close and kissing the top of her head. "Come on, let's see who it is."

Winry nodded before walking out of the room, Edward following just behind her. When she caught sight of the laughing man standing at the door, holding her daughter on his hip while her son was grabbing onto his pants leg, she smiled. "Alphonse!"

"Hey, Al," Ed greeted, walking up and good-heartedly nudging his shoulder.

"Hey Brother," Alphonse smiled and put down the little girl. "Hey Winry!"

* * *

><p>"Führer Mustang called you to Central?" Alphonse asked, scratching the side of his head. "That's odd, I thought you were done with the military."<p>

"So did I," Ed nodded. "I mean, I don't really have a reason to be a dog anymore, and you can't be a State Alchemist without Alchemy either."

"Do you think he's trying to get you to join again?" Al asked.

"I just told you," Ed frowned. "I lost my Alchemy when we brought your body back, remember? So I can't be a State Alchemist anymore."

"He may want you to be in the military, but not as an Alchemist." Al thought out loud, tapping his chin before looking over at Winry, who had remained quiet throughout the duriation of the conversation as she sipped at her drink. "What do you think, Winry?"

"I don't like it," She said softly. "None of it sounds right to me."

"Oh Winry, you're just worrying too much," Ed smiled, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head. "It'll be fine."

"Knowing you, you'll just get into trouble," Winry frowned, taking another sip.

"You don't have to worry, Winry," Alphonse smiled. Winry looked up, her eyes confused. "I'm going to go with him."

"You're what?" Ed sputtered. "But you just got done traveling. Don't you want to settle down for a while. Plus, I can take care of myself."

"A shorty like you?" Alphonse joked before his face became somewhat serious. "Plus, I want to go visit Mr. Hughes. I haven't been there since getting my body back."

The room fell silent for a few minutes before slid back from the table and stood, looking down at the table. "I'll go get my things together. We can leave tonight."

"You're going so soon?" Winry asked, putting her cup down quickly. "But Ed-"

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back," Edward said sternly before his face softened. "We won't be gone long."

"Okay," She frowned. "But something still doesn't feel right about this."

* * *

><p>"I wonder how much Central's changed since we've been there." Alphonse wondered out loud as he looked away from the window at his brother, who had fallen asleep in the seat. He smiled and reached over and turning off the cabin's light. He turned back to look out the window, still wondering about how much things had changed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Colonel Hawkeye," Mustang said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his fingers together. "Why don't we head to the train station."<p>

"If I may ask, why sir?" Riza asked when she looked down at him.

"Edward Elric should be ariving soon. We have to seen to it that noone sees him arrive," Mustang explained as he stood and pulled on his coat.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye nodded and stepped aside as Mustang walked towards the door.

"Have you informed Havoc of where he's supposed to be?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, of course, sir."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Brother, wake up," Al shook Ed's shoulder. "C'mon we're there."<p>

"Huh, what?" Ed murmured as he sat up.

"You slept the whole way here, Brother," Al smiled as he got his own bag down before giving Ed his. "Some things never change, huh?"

"Yeah, whatever," Ed scowled.

"Still grumpy as ever," Al said to himself as he followed his brother out of the cabin and down the hall. When they reached the door, he smiled. "This place never changes, huh Brother!"

"It's just a train station Al," Ed smiled, over his grumpiness. "You've seen loads of them."

"True, but something about coming back to Central," Al said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It makes me wonder how May's doing."

"May?" Ed asked as they made thier way through the crowd. "I thought you were gonna go to Xing and see her."

"That was my next destination actually," Al said. "But it can wait until after this."

"You didn't have to come you know," Ed complained. "I can take care of myself you know."

"Yeah," Al nudged him with his elbow. "Everytime you try to take care of yourself, you usually end up getting hurt and bleeding everywhere."

"That was only a couple of times," Ed said stubbornly. "And it was just cause I was worrying about you."

"Haha, whatever you say Brother," Al smiled, looking up. "Hey look, it's Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Huh?" Ed looked up. "What's she doing here?"

"Good evening boys." Hawkeye said as she looked around. "Follow me."

"What for?" Ed asked. "We just got here."

"The Führer sent us to fetch you," Havoc said as he walked up, his hands in his pockets. "Alphonse? I didn't know you were coming too."

"Yeah, Winry sent me to make sure Ed didn't get into too much trouble." Al's smile faltered as he continued. "Plus, I wanted to go visit Mr. Hughes. I haven't been able to do that yet."

"Well," Hawkeye glanced up at Havoc, an action not missed by Ed, before looking at Al. "Why don't you go there while we bring Ed to the Führer. You can catch up afterwards."

"But Winry said not to-"

"I'll be fine, Al. I'm not a kid, and I'm your _older_ brother," Ed said stubbornly. "Plus I'm just going to see Mustang. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well.." Al frowned. "Alright, I guess. But I won't be too long."

"Why don't you go see Gracia and Elecia afterwards. They've been in need of some company later, and I've heard they've been anxious to see you now that you've got your body back." Hawkeye offered.

"I have wanted to see them as well," Al considered before nodding. "Okay, I'll meet up with you guys later then."

"Sounds good." Ed smiled triumphantly. "See ya later, Al."

"Bye, Brother," Al waved as he picked up his bag and disappeared into the crowd.

When he was gone, Ed turned back to Hawkeye. "So, what does Mustang want now? He wrote that it was urgent."

"We can't talk about it here," Hawkeye said as she looked around. "But pull up your hood. The less people that know you're here, the better."

"What? Why's that?" Ed asked, but did as he was told and pulled it over his head.

Hawkeye looked at Havoc, who nodded before taking Ed's arm and pulling him towards the nearest door, Hawkeye following closely.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mr. Hughes," Alphonse said to himself as he looked down at Hughes's grave. "It's been a while, huh?"<p>

He remained silent for a few moments before continuing. "I just, you know, wanted to stop by and thank you for everything you did for Brother and I.. But, I know you probably can't hear me. It's the thought that counts though, right?"

"Well," Al laughed nervously before laying a transmuted flower across the top of the headstone, his face becoming soft again. "Thanks again, Mr. Hughes. For everything."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going anyway?" Ed asked impatiently. <em>Al's right... Something just doesn't feel right about all of this...<em>

"It's just a little further," Hawkeye said without looking back.

"But where is 'it'?" Ed pressed as he followed Hawkeye through an open door. He paused in the doorway when he saw Mustang leaning against the wall of the room.

"Well, Fullmetal," Mustang said as he straightened up. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Last time I checked, I retired that name when I quit the military. You should know that, Führer," Ed said sarcastically.

"Sarcastic and short as ever," Roy crossed his arms.

"Who are you calling short!" Ed shouted, raising his fist. "I'm not short, everyone's just freakin' huge, you got that?"

"Angry, too," Roy smirked.

"Yeah, whatever," Ed scowled. "Why am I here? What is this place?"

_Something doesn't feel right.._

"Take him." Mustang ordered.

"What?" Ed gasped out when Hawkeye and Havoc each took an arm and pulled it back, using their other hand to push Ed's shoulders forward and force him down onto his knees. He struggled against them, his eyes widening. "What is this? What's this about, Mustang?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, you are hereby charged with the death of Alphonse Elric," Mustang said coldly as he pulled a pistol from the holster on his hip.

"Death of.. Hey wait a minute, Al isn't dead.. He was just with me on the train.." Ed blinked, staring up at Mustang with wide eyes.

"You killed him, Elric," Mustang said sternly. "We have proof."

"I didn't kill anyone," Ed struggled against Hawkeye and Havoc's grasp. "He went to visit Lieutenant Colonel Hughes's grave! He isn't dead!"

"Your prints were on the gun, Edward." Hawkeye said flatly.

"I haven't killed anyone! Especially not my brother!" Ed said fiercely before freezing when he felt the barrel of Mustang's gun against his forehead. He stared up, unable to move. "What are you doing, Mustang?"

* * *

><p>"Alphonse Elric?"<p>

"Oh, hi Major Armstrong," Al said as he stood. He smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Alphonse," Armstrong repeated, his eyes wide. "How is this even possible?"

"How is what possible?" Alphonse asked, the smile faded away. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something Major.."

"I think I have.." Armstrong said in disbelief.

* * *

><p>"Don't do this Roy," Edward said shakily. "You know I didn't kill Al.. He's still alive! Tell him Riza! R-Riza?" Ed turned his head the best he could to look back at her. "Why aren't you saying anything? You saw Al.. You know I didn't kill him.. He's my brother.. He's still alive. Havoc? You saw him too.. He got.. He got off the train.. We.. We were.. We came from.."<p>

"Well, Fullmetal.." Mustang said as he cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger. "Do you have any last words?"

Ed stared up at Mustang, his eyes clouded with confusion and hate before shifting to pure anger. "Don't you dare touch Winry, Granny, or my kids."

"I'll respect your request, Fullmetal. You don't have to worry about them," Mustang said as he started to pull the trigger. Ed took in a sharp breath as his watched the trigger sliding back in what looked like slow-motion.

_Goodbye Winry._

* * *

><p><em>[End Chapter 1]<em>

_Poor Ed.. And why does Mustang think Al is dead? What a silly, silly child3_


	2. Where Exactly Were You?

_So this is out quickly XDD  
>Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter too, I really appreciate it :D<br>Hope you like the second chapter, though it is a bit shorter than the first._

**_-Mari_**

_[Start Chapter 2]_

* * *

><p>"How is what possible?" Alphonse asked, the smile faded away. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something Major.."<p>

"I think I have.." Armstrong said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Al looked up at the towering Major. "You're acting strange.."

"Alphonse, you're supposed to be dead." Armstrong said softly, taking a step forward. "I was told you had been killed from a gunshot wound.."

"I was.. what?" Al stammered out, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. "But, I'm not.. I'm alive.. I'm standing right here, right in front of you."

* * *

><p>Ed took in a sharp breath as his watched the trigger sliding back in what looked like slow-motion.<p>

_Goodbye Winry._

Click.

"What the.." Ed's head shot up when he heard the gun click. "A.. Blank..?"

"Well, that worked out well. You were right Riza, it wasn't him," Roy said as he put his gun in the holster. "You can let him go now."

"What the hell, Mustang!" Ed shouted as he pulled free of Hawkeye and Havoc, who both had relieved looks on thier faces. "You scared the freakin' hell out of me, you bastard!"

"We had to be sure that you were innocent," Mustang shrugged.

"Innocent of what? Alphonse isn't dead you idiot! He was just on the train with me!" Ed shook is fist. "Those two saw him with me! Hell, Hawkeye sent him to visit Hughes's family!"

"Settle down, Ed," Havoc said calmly as he walked past to stand off to the side of Mustang.

"Settle down?" Ed shouted again. "You expect me to be calm after having a gun pointed at my head and being told that I murdered my own little brother? Are you freakin' insane?"

"Edward," Riza said sharply. "Shut up and listen."

Ed paused for a moment before swallowing. "Fine. Tell me what all this is about."

"Your brother was shot at the train station while on the way back to Risembool a few days ago. Witnesses report that a short man with a red coat was the one who shot him," Mustang paused. "He used alchemy to open up a hole in the ground and escape."

"Then you should know it wasn't me," Ed grumbled. "I'm not short and I can't use alchemy anymore."

"We had to be sure," Hawkeye explained as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It had to have been two impersonators," Ed shrugged. "I mean, Al is still alive and-"

"No he's not, Ed," Mustang cut him off.

"Oh, here we go again," Ed grumbled. "Well, if you're so sure that Al's dead, then explain how he came with me from Risembool. Tell me how he was able to talk to Hawkeye and Havoc. Tell me why he is coming to meet up with us after he visits Mr. Hughes's family! Explain that to me, Roy!"

"You really aren't seeing it, are you Ed?" Mustang asked. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Apparently not," Ed scowled.

"The one that was masquerading as you and killed Al, is now masquerading as Al," Mustang explained. "And that's putting it simply."

"Alright, but I still don't get it," Ed said flatly.

Hawkeye sighed. "Do you remember how Leiutenant Colonel Hughes was killed?"

"Of course. Envy disguised himself as Second Leiutenant Ross, then as Hughes's wife and shot him in a phone booth," Ed replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Mustang frowned. "Connect the two Elric."

Ed thought for a minute before frowning. "That's impossible! You killed Envy back on the Promised Day! And that Father guy is gone too! There's no way there's any more Homunculi left!"

"That's what we thought too," Mustang said. "But it seems that, somehow, there's another _thing _like Envy."

Ed blinked before busting out laughing. "Is this some kind of joke? I mean come on, Mustang. You have got to be kidding me! I mean, I'm pretty sure that I would be able to tell my own brother from an imposter. Now, if you don't mind.." Ed waved as he turned and walked towards the exit. "I've had about all the jokes I can take."

"Fullmetal."

"That's not my name anymore," Ed said sharply. "Now I have to get back to Winry. I promised not to be gone too long."

"That idiot," Mustang muttered when Ed disappeared. "He's going to get himself killed."

* * *

><p>"How can he expect me to believe him," Edward grumbled to himself as he continued to storm down the hall. He stopped when he came to a split. "Aw, dammit! How in the hell do I get out of here!"<p>

"Maybe I can help, Brother."

"Al?" Ed looked around. "You there?"

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Al asked as he walked out of the shadows.

"What were you doing lurking around in the shadows? That's a little wierd," Ed let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. _Why am I nervous around him now? Stupid Mustang has got me worrying over nothing._

"You okay, Brother?" Al asked as he walked over. "What did the Führer want?"

"Nothing," Ed shrugged as he walked past. "But Al, I do have a question."

"Okay," Al smiled.

"Where exactly were you before you came back to Risembool?" Ed turned to look at his brother.

* * *

><p><em>[Chapter 2 End]<em>

_Now you didn't think I was gonna kill off Ed _yet_, now__ did you? I love the pipsqueak too much to let him die so soon X3  
><em>_I'll try to get the next chapter out tonight ;D_

**-Mari**

_Oh, and some fruit for thought.. Is Al really who he says he is? I mean, he seems genuine enough, right? _


	3. Move!

_So here's Chapter 3! ;D  
>I actually had alot of fun writing this one *laugh*<br>You'll see why :]_

**_-Mari_**

_[Start Chapter 3]_

* * *

><p>"Where exactly were you before you came back to Risembool?" Ed turned to look at his brother.<p>

"Where was I?" Al asked, confused. "I went to the East, why?"

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, his eyes unreadable as he stared at his brother, trying to pick out anything that didn't look like Alphonse. _I'm going to prove you wrong, bastard. This is my brother, dammit. _

"Of course I'm sure," Al laughed. "I mean, I was there, wasn't I?"

Ed looked him over before shrugging. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like we hide anything from each other, right?" Ed chuckled softly and folded his arms behind his head.

"Right, Brother," Al smiled as he began to follow Ed. They walked in silence for a while before Al spoke again. "So where do you want to go now? I didn't get a chance to go see Mrs. Gracia and Elicia.."

"You didn't?" Ed looked back at him. "You were supposed to go there before you came here."

"Oh yeah.." Al rubbed the side of his head. "I forgot to do that.."

"Fullmetal." Ed and Al both turned when they heard someone call out.

"Huh?" Al turned. "Is that the Führer?"

"What do you want now, Mustang?" Ed asked dryly, a scowl forming on his face.

"I see you found you're way in here, Alphonse. Did someone show you the way?" Mustang asked, ignoring Ed completely.

"No," Alphonse shook his head.

"Hm." Mustang nodded.

Ed looked between them before letting out an annoyed sigh. "If you're done interrogating my brother and I, we have a train to catch. Come on, Al."

"Hasty as always, Fullmetal," Mustang smiled. "Why don't you two stay in Central for the night, then go back home first thing in the morning. You wouldn't want to wake Winry and Granny up in the middle of the night, now would you? I heard Winry can be pretty frightening."

Ed shuddered slightly before letting out another sigh. "Alright, whatever Mustang. We'll stay for the night, but then we're going home, got it Flame bastard?"

"Always so childish," Mustang said as he turned to walk down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. Ed scowled when he stopped and turned around. "And by the way. It's best if you two keep a low profile."

"Sorry, Brother, I know you wanted to get back to Risembool as fast as you could," Alphonse said softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward snapped out as he began walking down the hall again. When he didn't hear Al behind him, he stopped and looked back. "What's up? You aren't coming?"

"I'm sorry, Brother."

"Al, not again-"

"I'm sorry..." Al murmured the last part, low enough that Ed couldn't understand him.

"Speak up, Alphonse," Ed said impatiently. "I can't understand you."

"I said.."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it was smart for Mustang to let Ed leave with that imposter?" Havoc asked Hawkeye as he lit a cigarette. "I mean, we go through all this trouble, and he just lets him leave."<p>

"Roy knows what he's doing," Hawkeye said sternly. "Why do you think he followed Ed after he left? He's already had it set up to where two people are to watch either of the Elric brothers at all times."

Havoc took a drag of his cigarette. "But, if this imposter is as able as he seems, how do we know he hasn't already figured out that and planned around it?"

"We don't," Hawkeye shrugged. "Something we do know is, is that he wanted _everyone _to see when he killed Alphonse, so Roy thinks that he'll do the same for Ed. That's why we seperated them earlier and sent Alphonse to the cemetary."

"You also suggested that he went to visit the Hughes's. Were you trying to put them in danger?" Havoc questioned as he flicked the ashes off the end before taking another drag.

"I knew he wouldn't." Hawkeye said plainly. "Why would he bother doing that? The real Al would, but not this guy."

"That's probably true.." Havoc considered. "I just have one more question then."

"And what's that?" Hawkeye pulled one of her guns and began inspecting the barrel.

"Why would he go to Hughes's grave so willingly if he wanted to stay near Edward?"

"He wanted to see how much information Ed would get from us. He wanted to see how much we knew about him and what he's up to, and what better way than through his 'Brother.'"

* * *

><p>"Speak up, Alphonse," Ed said impatiently. "I can't understand you."<p>

"I said.. I'm sorry you won't be going back to Winry, Brother." Al smiled, his eyes becoming darker.

"What the hell?" Ed took a step back. _Alphonse.. No.. Please don't be doing this.. don't let Mustang be right! _

"Don't pretend like you don't remember me.." Al said sharply, his voice becoming scratchy. He lifted one hand, his fingers pressed firmly together like a blade.

_Something _like _Envy._

_He disguised himself as Second Leiutenant Ross, then as Hughes's wife and shot him in a phone booth._

Ed swallowed. His brain was screaming at him to move, to run, to do _something_, but his muscles wouldn't comply. He just stood there, frozen as Al came closer, his hand turning into a pointed spike as he neared Ed.

_Move!_

_Ed!_

_MOVE DAMMIT! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO WINRY AND YOUR CHILDREN!_

Ed grunted when a familiar voice screamed inside of his head, unfreezing his limbs and bringing him back to his senses. He dodged sideways, nearly falling as he stumbled against the wall. "You're not Alphonse!"

"Oh really? Then who am I, Brother?" Alphonse smiled, leaning forward slightly as he began to shape-shift into Envy. "Please do tell me."

"Envy.. I don't know how.. But somehow you came back after Mustang killed you.. You came back and you killed my Brother! You killed Alphonse while disguised as me you sick bastard!" Ed yelled as he ran forward, clapping his hands together.

"Bring it on, pipsqueak.." Envy said softly as Ed came closer. "I'm waiting right here.."

"Wait, Ed! You don't have Alchemy anymore!" Mustang's warning came too late as Ed slapped his hands onto Envy's shoulders.

When nothing happened, Ed's eyes grew wide. _I forgot.. I can't use Alchemy anymore.. Looks like you were right.. I'm always too hasty.._

He coughed, a warm and iron-tasting liquid coming up in his mouth as he looked down. Envy's arm was plunged up to the elbow through his stomach.

"Well Elric," Envy said smugly. "Looks like it's game over."

"You.. Bastard.." Ed ground his teeth, clenching his fists on Envy's shoulders. "You.. You killed Alphonse! You killed my brother!"

"Quiet down shorty," Envy said as he lifted Ed off the ground and tossed him to the side like he was nothing. "He was too easy to kill. It wasn't even fun."

"Bastard.." Ed said softly as he tried to pull himself up onto his hands and knees before falling over. "You killed my brother..."

The last thing Ed heard before blacking out was Envy's cry as Mustang unleashed his Flame Alchemy on him.

* * *

><p><em>[End Chapter 3]<em>

_Evil cliffhanger is evil, no?  
>Sorry, but I just couldn't resist having Envy come back by some messed up twist. He's such a fun charactor XD<br>At least, I think it's a he..  
>Anyway..<br>I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow if I have time; and reviews would be very much appreciated ;D  
>Thanks bunches :3<em>

**_-Mari_**


	4. The End

_Here's the last chapter D:  
>I'm a little sad.. It was so fun to write X3<br>But, I hope you guys aren't too angry about how it ends.._

**_-Mari_**

_[Chapter 4 Start]_

* * *

><p>"Quiet down shorty," Envy said as he lifted Ed off the ground and tossed him to the side like he was nothing. "He was too easy to kill. It wasn't even fun."<p>

"Bastard.." Ed said softly as he tried to pull himself up onto his hands and knees before falling over. "You killed my brother..."

The last thing Ed heard before blacking out was Envy's cry as Mustang unleashed his Flame Alchemy on him.

"Mustang?" Envy cried out. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left?"

"I did," Roy said calmly as he snapped again, sending more flames to burn the Homunculous.

"Then what are you doing here?" Envy shouted. "I'll kill you, Mustang! There won't be anything left after I'm done with you!"

"Shut up, Envy," Mustang said disgustedly as he snapped, not holding back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Havoc stop beside him, while Hawkeye went over to kneel beside Edward. "You are charged with the murder of Alphonse Elric, and the attempted murder of Edward Elric."

"Führer, Ed's losing alot of blood," Hawkeye reported.

"Put pressure on the wound," Mustang ordered. "I'll be done with this one in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Hello?.. Oh hello, Ms. Riza.. Ed? What happened?.. He's.. What?.." Winry felt the phone slip from her hands, but didn't register it. She just stared at the wall.<p>

"Winry? Who was it?" Granny asked as she walked into the room.

"It was.. Ms. Riza.." Winry turned. Granny blinked when she saw tears falling from her granddaughter's eyes. "It's Ed.."

"Dear, calm down and tell me what happened," Granny said as she walked over and placed her hands on Winry's.

"I have to go to Central," Winry pulled free and ran out of the room, leaving Granny standing in confusion.

"What has that boy gotten himself into now?" Granny wondered out loud as she followed Winry calmly. "Don't be so hasty, Winry, you'll scare your children." She called up stairs, where she heard Winry rummaging around.

After a few minutes, Winry came down with a bag strapped across her back.

"Winry," Granny grabbed her wrist. "What about your children?"

"I'll take them with me," Winry bent down and picked up her little girl, holding her on her hip. She wiped the corners of her eyes before smiling. "Hold things down here, okay? And could you please cancel my appointments for the next few days? I'm really sorry to do all of this to you, but I have to go, okay?"

"Well.. Alright, but don't lose your head. You have your children to think about, okay?" Granny said, taking her pipe out of her mouth.

"I won't, Granny," Winry smiled. "I'll try to stay calm."

* * *

><p>The train ride seemed to take forever. Winry was glad that her children were sleeping for alot of the time, which gave her time to think. What was she supposed to tell them when they got there?<p>

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Elric?"<p>

"Yes?" Winry looked over when she heard someone ask.

"Second Leiutenant Jean Havoc," The blonde lifted his hand. "Führer Mustang sent me to escort you."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Winry nodded as she followed Havoc, toting her daughter on her hip, while her son held tight to her hand as he walked beside her.

"Is this their first time into the city?" Havoc asked casually as they exited the train station.

"Yes," Winry nodded before bending down to pick up her son as well. "But, I wish the curcumstances for us to visit would've been different.."

"Don't we all," Havoc said softly.

* * *

><p>"Edward?" Winry said softly, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She brushed some of the hair away from his face. "You damn idiot.. I told you not to get yourself hurt."<p>

"Since when do I listen?" Ed joked softly, his voice a bit raspy. His voice caught when he saw tears roll down her cheek. "Aw, dammit! I made you cry again!"

"It's alright," Winry smiled, wiping them away. "You should count yourself lucky that Führer Mustang and Ms. Riza found you when they did."

"Yeah," Ed said, his eyes growing distant. "Winry.. Did they tell you what happened?"

"Not alot of it.. Just that they found you outside of the train station and you had that big wound and were bleeding out.. Where was Al when all of this happened? He said he was going to be watching after you.." Winry asked.

Ed paused for a minute before smiling. "After we got here, I convinced him to go to Xing to be with May. He didn't want to leave before he had made sure I talked to Mustang, but I made him."

"Oh.. I see," Winry looked away for a minute and Ed knew what was about to happen. When she turned back, he shrunk back a little, waiting for the irrational rage. It never happened. "I'm glad you're okay." She leaned closer to kiss his forhead before straightening.

Ed blinked in confusion before smiling, "Thanks."

"But, it doesn't mean I forgive you, idiot," Winry said, good-naturedly as she turned to walk out of the hospital room.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"I'm sure the children are driving Mr. Havoc insane out there," Winry smiled. "And I think they want to see thier father too."

Ed smiled.

Even though he had lost his brother, he wasn't alone. He still had a family, He still had people he loved.

* * *

><p><em>[End]<em>

_Tricked ya, huh ;D  
>You didn't think I'd really kill the little guy, now did you? I love the shorty too much X3<br>Well anyways, I really hope you guys liked it :] and thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it :3_

**_-Mari_**

_Afternote:_

_I'm going to try to start an Alphonse fanfic later today, but I have to think of what to write about him..  
>Either a prequel to this story that explains what he was doing in Central before he died, or a story inspired by a cosplay chess fight with Ed, Al, and Roy.. Which includes more charactor death.. What's with so many depressing themes? XP<em>


End file.
